Sonic Transformations
by SonicTheUltimate
Summary: Journey into the hearts and minds of our favorite characters. See what drives them, what makes them what they are... 14th Chapter: Dr. Eggman revised. R
1. Sonic

Welcome all. In this story, I shall provide insight to the base thoughts behind many of the Sonic Characters during their pivotal moments in a series of one-shots.

** Sonic Transformations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, but damn I wish I did**

**Sonic**

Running was his life. How could he deny it?

Ever since he was younger, he realized that he had this gift, this speed. He could move faster than anybody ever could. Running and jumping, rolling and weaving, the world passing by in a blur. He loved doing things and doing them fast.

He didn't feel that he needed a reason. But, if he had to put it into words, it was because he could move on. Oh no, it wasn't that he was _running_ from anything in particular. It's just that as soon as one task is done, he can move on to the next thing. One adventure finishes, the day is triumphant, and so he runs into the night, to see what else he can discover.

It paid off. He's seen more exotic places seen only in dreams. He's been to the greenest fields and highest mountains. He's dashed through the hottest deserts, skated through icy wastelands, even literally skydived from the edges of space, and traveled through time!

Speaking of which… Time was always there. It was both an enemy and a friend to him. In an enemy, it was always there reminding him that he had to keep moving, because it wouldn't wait. It was a friend in that when he reached his destination, it seemed to slow down, enabling him to enjoy the thrill.

"**The servers are the seven chaos**…"Seven emeralds surrounded him.

"**Chaos is power, a part of my life"** He started running faster, faster than even he had ever ran before. Soon he started to fly, and his colors inverted from a cobalt blue to a shining gold.

"…**The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos**." His quills stood upright and his eyes turned from emerald green to a piercing red.

As long as there was breath in his body, he would run, chasing the horizon, facing whatever came his way, and never regretting or looking back.

* * *

**Author's Note**

What did everybody think? I sought to capture Sonic's essence, what goes through his mind as he lives his day to day life. I also may make the "Chaos Emerald mantra" more individualized for the rest of the characters.


	2. Tails

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

**Tails**

The young fox stood alone. The mechanical monstrosity standing before him was in fact a very intimidating sight, but he would not back down. This image, this reference to his memories.

The mad scientist piloting this machine glared at him condescendingly. Despite being so young, the kitsune remembered fighting this madman multiple times, as he tried with insane dedication to create a world filled with metallic oppression.

The fox boy remembered when he first met him. His best friend and his brother. He'd never really had any family before. As far back as he could remember, he'd pretty much been an orphan. Maybe he was just an unwanted mutation, a freak of nature that other kids told him he was.

Due to this, spent many a day being teased and picked upon for his uniqueness, not seeing it for how his namesake truly was. On those days he'd often watched the birds flying in the sky, and wished that he could just fly away…

Maybe that's why he followed the blue one. Maybe he felt that he'd be noticed if he was just as fast, brave, and dedicated as he, that people wouldn't view him as some sort of freak.

It paid off. Somehow, he learned how to really fly. He went on many adventures, and learned to have faith in somebody. That someone would be there to help him up should he fall.

But now , in this moment, that friend isn't here now. He realized that it was all upon him. This was the pivotal moment, the time when he'd face his fears, establish his identity, and be the person he wants to be.

"**The servers are the seven chaos**" Seven Emeralds appeared, one by one, they orbited him, each one's glow becoming more and more brilliant. His fur became spikier, especially on his head.

"**Chaos is power, enhanced by my belief**..." His fur started glowing, becoming a bright gold, with a matching aura, and four birds, manifestations of his dream to fly, spectral yet shining of the same aura, appeared above him.

"**The Controller is the one who believes in the chaos!"** Lastly, seven other tails grew out next to his two original ones.

He stood transformed, ready for battle. He was no longer in anybody's shadow. He would not just be a supporter, but would take the front lines. He knew now that he was his own hero.

* * *

**Author's Note**

This was sort of based on Tails fight against Eggman in Sonic Adventure 1. That was his most triumphant development point. I also wanted to "spice up" his super form a bit, so that he didn't just get the birds, so I kinda used the idea of a kitsune with 9 tails as Tails ultimate form.


	3. Knuckles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

**Knuckles**

He'd always been alone.

His sole purpose in life was to observe and protect. He wasn't taught, but rather, to his best remembrance, only recalled some sort of basic need to protect the 'heart.'

He wasn't sure why he was guarding it, or what he was waiting for. He tried not to think too much about it. For a time he believed that the world was small, that all there was an endless sky, and his land sailing through it.

But then from the sky came another "island" this one teeming with metal. And from it came a man.

He didn't know what to think at first. Maybe, in hindsight, he needed to be more suspicious. But he'd been alone for so long without even realizing it, so he believed what the man said because it was so fascinating to him.

There was another world out there, one with things that he'd never seen or known, outside of records that the heart had told him in its cryptic way. Other people actually lived there out there.

Then the two others arrived. A blue one that was as fast as he was strong. A younger orange one that always followed him and aided him, trusting him completely. He followed them on their travels through his land. The man told him that they were enemies, so he placed traps, he confronted them with tricks. But his traps were never designed to kill. They were only meant to deter, to scare, to protect that which was the heart of his land.

Other times, without them noticing, he would watch out of a sheer sense of curiosity. It wasn't difficult for him, for one having grown up in nature, he knew how to practically disappear, and the objects of his interests never noticed him.

He saw how the two would interact as they ran or flew through his land. He saw how the two talked and joked and laughed. He began to wonder what it was like, to have somebody to talk to they way they did to each other. He often spoke with the heart in his solitude, but it often spoke in riddles, and not in conventional ways. He tried to speak with the man, but he was so aloof, and often spoke in terms he could not comprehend.

Should he had taken the first step? Should he had attempted to speak with them and find out more? In hindsight again, yes. But then there was something else on his mind. A prophecy, deep within his land. That the man would be an ally, protecting the heart from the blue one. So he' decided to erre on the side of caution.

But as the two ventured closer and closer to the heart of his land, he then came to know another emotion; fear. Fear that his world would be destroyed, fear that he would lose all that he had known for his entire life. His attacks grew more vicious, culminating in one massive brawl within the home of his land's heart.

And then, tragically his worst fear was realized.

The man turned out to be an enemy, while the other two were allies. The man stole the heart of his land. the prophecy that he believed was mistaken, HE was mistaken. The man was the enemy and the blue and orange ones were his allies.

And yet despite all he'd done to the two intruders, they helped him. When he found himself outmatched and beaten down, and his island was to be destroyed by the man, they were the ones who saved his land and returned its heart, enabling it to rise up to its rightful place within the skies once again.

He'd watch them depart, and once again felt new emotions. Guilt? Thankfulness? Respect? Envy? They were leaving back for their world; that which he believed he would never see. If he could do it again, he would want to speak to them, to know what it was like to be free, to not know what it was like to be tied down.

And now was his chance. His chance to see what was out there. Maybe this is what he was waiting for. He still had his duty, that he would never forsake. And yet, lately he found himself straying more and more. He was thinking outside his usual confines. It used to be just him and his land... But now it was more...

He held out his large hands, as he stood infront of his land's heart, and recited a chant passed down by his ancestors.

"**The servers are the seven chaos**…"Seven emeralds surrounded him.

"**Chaos is power, harnessed by my strength…"** He felt his strength increase exponentially, and his muscles buldged accordingly.

"…**The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos**." His fur glowed a brilliant pink color, and a bright aura surrounded him. Lastly, his trademark fist spurs sharpened and shone like steel.

He stood transformed atop the altar. Whatever headed his way, he would face it. And then once he was certain his land was completely safe, then he would see what was beyond his world.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Knuckles has come a long way since Sonic 3. He's started off as a smug S.O.B., but that could be explained by his years of isolation. This shows what he thought of meeting Sonic, Tails, and Eggman for the first time. I also wanted to have Knuckles use Tikal's original mantra, since the echidnas seem to have originated it, but I decided not to.

BTW, that prophecy Knuckles mentions? Play Sonic 3 and Knuckles again and take a good look at the tapestry hanging in the Hidden Palace Zone.


	4. Shadow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

**Shadow**

He stood still in the vast silence, upon a narrow precipice in the void of space. His perch was atop the very tip of a now deactivated weapon, capable of great destruction, (much like himself).

This weapon was something that he had sympathized with. After all, he himself was created a weapon. So he empathized with the weapon, (or at least as much as a sentient being can empathize with an inanimate object).

And yet, in itself was a paradox, as not too long ago, he told himself that he'd put his past behind him, but after time he realized that he meant in the sense that he would stop moping about it and instead use it to progress, and move forward.. Coming up here sometimes also helped him to clear his head, such as the case now.

Why? That was a question that he asked himself time and time again, and in this moment. Why did he keep going?

He'd never really known what the true purpose of his life was. Different people all told him that he was created for aside variety of purposes, all different depending on who it was you asked. To create a cure for disease and death, to protect or conquer a world, to defeat an evil force.

But when it was done, when he'd achieved his purpose, then where would he go next?

As he explored a world that he'd only seen from above in space, he recalled the numerous experiences in his deceptively short life. As a result of his creators' experiments, knowledge of life had been implanted into his mind. Veritable libraries of information based of a scientist's logic.

But that didn't exactly count for actually experiencing things, and in that he had seen the best and worst of the world and its peoples, things that defied that logic.

An innocent girl that he'd cared about like a sibling, who thought only of the good in people and of a dream she'd wanted to fulfill. Yet she was taken away due to pointless fear and paranoia.

A creator, more logical, yet optimistic, with a profound weariness that seemed to evaporate when in the presence of the girl's infectious joy. Yet in the end becoming consumed with despairing rage.

A brilliant scientist resembling his creator in appearance, and related by blood. Yet possessing virtually none of the benevolence, and desiring to work in the fields of robotics rather than biology.

A child, with the oddity of different colored eyes. Fearful when he'd first encountered him. At one point an adversary. Now currently a defender and a remorseful being.

A otherworldly being, arrogant and ancient, viewing everything outside his creed as expendable.

And of course, he'd even encountered others like him. People with strengths similar to his own. The most noticeable one resembled him so much that they could have been related in power, appearance, and will. Yet this should not be, and it confused him. He was supposed to be the end all, the pinnacle of life itself. The rarer something is, the more valuable it is. Therefore he tried to remain aloof, perhaps as a defense mechanism. He did not want to face the possibility that there was someone as powerful as he.

Yet, he then found his path crossing the other's far too many times to count. Sometimes they were on the same side, other times they were at each other's throats, and in this, he'd actually found that he'd grown a respect for the other.

This was because he knew that for him, time was not an issue. When others moved on and developed, he would be still. When others would wither and succumb to sickness or disease, he would still stand strong. When others would take their final breath, his lungs would still fill with air, and his heart would still keep beating...and never stop.

He'd never admit it to anybody but himself, but this was an alien concept that scared even him. Would he spend the rest of his life watching others die?

But… the other never let this bother him. the past was no consequence to him. The fuure was new possibilities. Regardless of what happened, he kept moving forward. He would face whatever was thrown at him and despite all setbacks, he would get back up. Maybe the other was his better… in that regard.

Would that be a thought process that he himself could embrace? Was he looking at things the wrong way? If his life was unending, then maybe it meant that he would truly be able to see all that the world could offer, but in the vastness of existence?

Maybe that is what it truly meant to be the 'Ultimate.'

"**The servers are the seven chaos"** Seven emeralds encircled him

"**Chaos is power, controlled by my will…"** He felt his power augmented, new heights were achieved, even beyond the 'Ultimate' monniker that he went by.

"**The controller serves to unify the chaos"** His fur turned a brilliant silvery gold.

Transformed, he floated there and once again looked down upon the world… He would keep going, and find his purpose, his goal… The other one taught him that much.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Shadow has been touted as one of the most mysterious characters in the series, ironic given that his past was revealed recently. Therefore, I decided to show what goes through his head now that his answers are solved. He's immortal and will outlive basically, everybody. BTW, yes the emerald mantra he says is a version of the one Dr. Finitevous uses against Knuckles in the comic. I found if fit Shadow due to his serious personality and being of science rather than magic.


	5. Amy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

**Amy**

"_There he goes again,_" she thought to herself as she watched the blue blur streak away.

Sometimes she asked herself why. Why did she continue to chase him? Why is it that she couldn't stop thinking about him or asking where he was in her mind.

He seemed to ignore her most of the time, yet if she ever needed his help he was there. Whenever she couldn't figure it out, or simply felt like breaking down, he would always show up to console her.

She remembered when she first met him. They had both been visiting a legendary place. It was a beautiful place, a shining blue lake, over which amazingly, a massive planet had floated.

She'd been captured, a victim and used to lure him into a trap. But he surpassed, and fought through everything to save her. She saw in him the great compassion that he had, the desire to help her out of her situation. And yet, it wasn't just her. She wouldn't call herself selfish in that regard.

He possessed a desire to help all those in need, something that further attracted herself to him.

But it seemed like no sooner than she thanked him and developed an interest in him, truly, that she found herself a victim once more, and yet again he'd saved her.

At this point, enough was enough. Through him she'd made so many new friends and seen so many sights. But how could she prove herself worthy, how could she not acquire his notice if she weren't as dedicated and strong willed as he himself was? That was another thing that had gotten her attention, why she cared so much.

He was her inspiration. She fought back against her captor, and she won. She proved to herself that she could be an asset and not a hindrance. She'd prepare herself for that one time when it was up to her to save and protect **him**.

"**The servers are the seven chaos"** Seven emeralds encircled her.

"**Chaos is power, combined with my love…"** She felt a new, strength, and amazing warmth that flowed through her entire being.

"**The controller serves to unify the chaos"** Her fur turned a light gold, quills becoming spikier, and a pinkish aura appeared around her.

She will not be a victim outside of her control any longer. She will prove herself to him, and show the world what she can do.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yeah, I know Amy has never had a Super Form in cannon, but hey, if Sonic, Shadow, and Silver can do it, I figure she may as well follow the trend of hedgehogs going super. This is based on the end of her SA1 storyline, when she has had enough of Zero stalking her and puts an end to him.


	6. Silver

Author's note: Hey all, thanks for the faves!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic,**

**Silver**

He'd watched the flames. The flames always came back, or they never left, slowly consuming the world, bringing nothing but pain and suffering.

There were times when he honestly felt like giving up. So many of his friends had fallen to the all-encompassing fires. Each day was a desperate attempt to survive.

Why should persist? Why was he always the one left alive? Even if he won, then what would the point be? All that would be left is a world of ash, nothing green growing, the clouds of smoke constantly blotting all, leaving darkness.

This fire, this light, was a pestilence. All of it…with no exceptions.

One day, he'd just decided that he'd had enough.

Using his power, he flew to escape, with no destination in sight. He flew higher and higher, as high as his mind would take him. The clouds blew past him, the air grew thinner. Yet he continued. There seemed to be no end to the smoke, and it almost choked him.

He'd just about given up, when he saw it.

A light. A shining light penetrating the smoke.

At first he was terrified, and then angry. Did the consuming flame extend all the way up here? Were all his struggles, all his sufferings pointless? He had to know, and so he pressed upwards forward.

A little further, and he emerged above the clouds, into a silent, blue void, the grey masses below him, and he was nearly blinded. He shielded his eyes with his hands while they adjusted, and when he removed it, he could truly see the light, as it bathed him with its warmth, one that was different than the harsh consuming flame, but a gentle one that offered safety protection, and sustenance.

This confused him at first. It was so different from what he'd experienced below, the stifling heat and darkness. He wanted to stay up here forever, just to see this light surrounded by a brilliant blue sky.

But it was not to be, and feeling his power wane all too quickly from his ascension, he half flew, half fell back through the clouds, back to the barren surface of his world. But he never forgot the light, and he reflected on it.

Sometime after, he found himself facing the flames again. He'd fought nearly to his last breath to reach his point. Something was different though. He felt that this time, things would truly be different, and that his struggles would end, so that others would finally be able to see and feel the light that he saw.

She called his name, and he turned to regard her. She, who had stood alongside him at every turn. He smirked to himself, and found himself comparing to his previous flight. It was odd at times that he, one who'd fought against the flames so much, had fought alongside somebody who also used flames.

This got him to think further. Maybe the world isn't so clear-cut. That he why he will never stop getting up. For his world has no definite end, and through the end, there is always something more.

"**The servers are the seven chaos"** Seven emeralds encircled him, his quills upturning.

"**Chaos is power, mastered by my mind…"** He felt his power augmented, his brain calculating all the possibilities, that whatever he'd dreamed was now possible.

"**The controller serves to unify the chaos"** His fur turned a brilliant whitish gold, while his mane became a darker chromium gold and his quills upturned.

Facing the flames, he prepared for battle.

He will stand alone, or with others. He will achieve the future that he desires.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I couldn't write that much for Silver, mainly because he's been in so few games so far. But I figured that most of his development was in Sonic 06, rather than Sonic Rivals, so that's the version here. I did enjoy his struggle against Iblis, and I sought to put that into words here.


	7. Blaze

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

**Blaze**

Fire. It was what existed in conjunction with her, down to her very name.

She grew up in a world surrounded by people who all had unique abilities, but even around this crowd, she still stood out.

It set her apart because all of her people had powers that could create, that could inspire and behold.

Her power could only destroy. She couldn't use her powers to interact with anything or anyone without causing them harm. It didn't help that her world was also regularly beset by fire, a ravenous flame that only consumed.

So it was inevitable that when people often learned of her power, they looked at her strangely. It was as if they had viewed her in the same light as the fire they fought against every day of their lives.

This only increased her self-doubt. Was she the fire, or the cause of it? Was she a manifestation of the hatred and maliciousness that plagued them?

What could she do in response to this?

She didnt know the answer, and because of this, she isolated herself. She shut herself in her own little world, only interacting when absolutely necessary, performing her duty with determination... but with pure isolation.

She was alone.

But then she met him.

She'd been on a solo adventure, as usual, seeking answers, and in the process met one who was apparently just as strong as she, just as dedicated. But he seemed... freer, for lack of a better term. Yes he was fully aware of the consequences of failing for the tasks that he had set out to do, but apparently it didn't bother him.

He taught her that she didn't have to take the whole world on her shoulders. He protected her when she was teased, or when others had viewed her with suspicion and doubt. He...found beauty in her powers, saying that it was heartening to see fire that was used to protect, rather than to destroy.

She had also discovered that she'd actually been a bit selfish in her isolation. The world wasn't just _hers_ alone to protect, it belonged to everybody else who lived in it. She realized that if one person could see her for her, then others would come around too.

"**The servers are the seven Sols"** Seven square emeralds encircled her, and her cape became a brilliant red.

"**The Sols are power, enhancing my flames…"** She felt her internal fires grow brighter and intensify.

"**The controller serves to unite the suns, so that we may ourselves may shine"** Her fur turned a bright pink, flames adorning the edges of her clothing, and a fiery aura appeared around her.

She vowed to be strong. She knew now how she could use her powers to protect. Her flames would now be able to protect the world, and never alone.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Blaze's story is a little tricky, namely because she transforms with a different set of Emeralds, so I had to alter the mantra a bit. Basically, I combined this introspective with Sonic Rush and 06, both when she finally opens up to others, and when she was reportedly teased as a child for her pyrokinesis.

Also, as to the other person who it is that she's referring to? Its either Sonic or Silver. I'll leave that up to you readers as to who you think it should be, though I find that it fits the both of them.


	8. Metal Sonic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

**Metal Sonic**

He stood atop his impromptu tower, his throne, as it soared through the night sky. Lightning flashed, providing illumination as he looked down on all those that were before him.

How small, how insignificant, they seemed as they looked back at him. They all had assembled this one moment all for him to destroy. How fitting, that they who had mocked him be all present here to witness his ascension.

Two figures immediately stood out to him. One was his "creator-in-body." He would do what this creator could not do physically, fight on even grounds with his nemesis, with **his** metal body, finely honed with the most durable, strongest metals. His mind was a processor of the most advanced technology, that could calculate an infinite number of ways to proceed in any situation to obtain optimal results.

The other was his creator-in-spirit, his "image." He himself, created with that one in mind. To be his better, to surpass him in every way, in speed and strength. In that sense, he was made to be the best, with no equal to his power.

...and yet, despite all these advantages, he had failed. Time and time again he'd failed. First he was used was used to lure his image into a trap, atop a world "outside of time," and he was defeated. Months later, he would clash with him again shortly afterward, only to be beaten down again by him and an ally of his, a younger one.

He was rebuild and tried again later on, this time in an attempt to destroy his spirit via proxy by defeating his friends, this one with strength to match his image's speed… and again he was smashed to bits, (In hindsight, he was certain that had the red one not encountered and fought his creator-in-spirit first, then he himself would have won if only through the element of surprise).

After this defeat, he was supposedly shut down for a while, placed inside a green prison, for how long he wasn't sure. He wasn't entirely inactive though. He could see, and hear that which went on around him. Most of the time, it was his creator-in-body, ranting to himself, alternating between moments of brilliance, or moments of defeat. On occasion, he would be taken out of his confinement, and hooked up to various devices, taken apart, and reassembled…

Time passed, his body now was different, stronger and more powerful, and it was at this point where he realized that he was different than the other creations that he'd seen in the memories of his creator-in-body.

He had evolved. He had become aware of himself. Maybe it was his creator-in-body pushing his AI to its limit. Maybe it was a result of his constant defeats. It could have… maybe even been constant exposure to the mysterious gems that both his creators-in-body spirit seemed to come in contact with. Naively, he had hoped that this time he would finally be given his chance to achieve his purpose…only to be placed back in what he now viewed as his prison.

He realized that his new found self awareness was both a blessing and a curse. He'd gained a soul, a will of his own. But he'd also realized, what did he have to live for? He'd failed in his so-called purpose with constant defeat and humiliation. His creator-in-body now looked down on him, when he'd tried his best. He'd been cast aside, forgotten, and locked up for who knows how long, only to be remembered on a whim, given the hope of another chance, and had that ripped away from him.

His creator-in-spirit, his image, always beat him down and never looked back, NEVER acknowledged his efforts. After their encounters, he was left literally a broken wreck, or in pieces, lying helplessly with nobody to come to his aid, to help him, to thank him for at least trying his best.

He was worth more than that. He was more than a servant to one creator and a plaything to another. When his creator-in-body finally released him, he struck back. He supposed it was humorous in a retrospective way, although cruel in that he hadn't realized it sooner as well. This was who he'd tried to impress? This weakling who needed others to do his dirty work for him? He locked up his creator-in-body with contemptuous ease. Now there was only one left to go…

He glanced down again at the figures below him. They were not beings of metal and wiring, but rather flesh and blood. It was ironic in a way. He was created via two organic beings like them, and he'd now possessed a soul like them. What did they live for?

His eyes then began glowing, an angry red, and he knew the answer. They existed to deny him. They would also deny his purpose. They would deny him the ability to live up to his potential. Did they care? No! Did they realize that he deserved to be viewed as an equal? They beat him down mentally and physically before, but this time, **THIS TIME**, things **WILL** be different.

His sensors picked up seven distinct energy readings in the small crowd. They were so familiar… these were the same gems! The same ones that may have given him life and a will of his own!

He laughed, an ominous electronic cackle. How fitting! All of his creators were here to bear witness to him surpassing all their expectations!

A memory came to him, one that his creators-in-body and spirit had used before. It apparently had something to do with will, and power. Very well then, he would pay tribute to his creators one final time…

He raised his hands, and lightning crackled around his fingers.

"**The servants are the seven chaos emeralds…**" His lightning blast discharged, and destroyed the tower on which he stood, its metal fragments began orbiting him….

"**Chaos is power… living to yield before my might…**" …. Energy surged through him as he the fragments of metal formed a massive body of armor around him. Huge claws and spikes emerged from his limbs and back...

"**The Master is the one who controls the living chaos…"** Giant metallic wings erupted from his frame...

**"...and ALL LIVING THINGS WILL KNEEL BEFORE THEIR MASTER!**" Metallic jaws opened, and out of the gaping maw, a ear-splitting roar erupted from within.

This new body soared up above his creators, transformed, as those below watched in a mix of awe and horror.

NOW they realized. He was insignificant no longer. He was their SUPERIOR.

* * *

Author's Notes

Whew, who would have thought I could get so much out of a robot, reportedly an emotionless being? I guess I was trying to give Metal Sonic some kind of inferiority complex, given how many times he's been defeated by Sonic and co.

For time line references, Metal Sonic is referring to Sonic CD, (First encounter with Sonic), Sonic Triple Trouble, (Boss fight against Sonic and Tails), Knuckles Chaotix, (Fighting Knuckles and his friends), and finally, Sonic Heroes which is where and when this scene takes place. His "green prison" is a reference to the stasis tube that he's seen in inside Eggman's base in Sonic Adventure 1/DX.


	9. Scourge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. Scourge is property of Archie comics, etc.**

**Scourge**

Look at them.

All these different hedgehogs up against him. The irony wasnt lost on him, since he himself was apparently a variation. Different hedgehogs from different backgrounds. All different personalities and wills.

So what did that leave him? Did he even stand out at all?

What was he?

They look all so smug. Like they have a chance at beating him, at proving he was nothing.

They all thought that he was nothing special? Just a ripoff of somebody else? He'd prove them wrong. He may be surrounded, but he was not outmatched.

The words that his doppelganger had said to him during one of their fights echoed through his mind: "All it takes is one good deed, one act of selflessness, and you'd be just like me."

Is that truly all he was? His doppelganger was known as, "The Prime." He was called the original to be truthful, accept no substitutes. So again, what did that make him?

It wasn't fair.

He had thought that he'd started off "good," (in a manner of speaking), causing destruction here and there, but outside of that what did he prove? Nothing. He was acting like a child, nothing grand, nothing special to all the people on his world. Anything he did resulted in either his not being taken seriously, or his deeds not being remembered, and at best all viewed him as a hired thug, or spoiled child.

His doppelganger, on the other hand, survived all that was thrown at him. He had grown up in a world of destruction and oppression, and now was loved by everyone, save his enemies. He was effectively one of the most powerful beings on the planet.

Himself, on the other hand… He grew up in a world of peace. It was so stagnant that it was boring. Where was the adventure, where was the danger and fun? His father… he was a part of that peace, one of its chief founders. But then, everybody around him never paid attention to him… He was always known for what his father did, not for himself.

How superficial.

Enough was enough. He needed to establish himself, to create himself anew. The first step was taken, his father was… gone. The second step was taken, and he now had more power than his doppelganger ever did.

He ruled his world with an iron fist, conquering it in less than a day, and people now saw him in a different light than anybody else. Now, he would prove that to his doppelganger's world as well. Those who hadn't taken him seriously before would now know their mistake, and he will beat it into them if he has to.

"**The servers are the seven anarchy beryl"** From his throne, seven beryl encircled him, his quills upturning. His jacket's flames turned a bright blue and white color, and his shoes turned purple.

"**Order is an illusion, power belongs to the strongest…"** He felt his abilities skyrocket, his fur turning a bright violet, and a similar-colored aura flared around him.

"**The master will rule with anarchy!"** His eyes became a sinister black, the pupils a piercing red. Black sparks of electricity appeared around him

He reveled in the shock of his foes faces. They knew now what he was.

He will be ignored no more. He will be his own person.

And EVERYONE will know it.

* * *

A/N. I kinda like Scourge from the Archie Sonic comics. His background story from Sonic #192 also hints that he wants to prove himself, but took a turn for the dark side.


	10. Darkspine Sonic

**DarkSpine Sonic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic.**

Rage.

It was an alien thing to him.

It wasn't often that he had gotten mad, (Of course he wouldn't lie and say that he NEVER got mad).

However, there were certain things that could piss him off to extreme. He hated injustice, and he hated seeing people, especially his friends, get hurt.

(Also, never, EVER call him a rat, but that one is somewhat...minor compared to the others)

But back on topic, especially his friends. They were incidentally one of the main reasons why he was always running about. Sure, he was able to see new places, but it didn't beat the people. Throughout all his travels he'd met people of many races and nationalities. Hell, he'd even met aliens and gods!

How many people could boast about that?

But besides that, his friends were always there for him. He didn't remember much about his past, his parent's or his family. But his friends were always there to support him, to help him. When he fought, it was with not only his strength, but with theirs.

This latest journey, this latest world he'd been in was reportedly one of fiction. Yet at the same time it was real. A massive, desert environment, filled with magic. His friends were here too, yet at the same time it wasn't them. They were… different. His first friend in this world, also his guide, had clarified this. She said that they probably wouldn't recognize him because it wasn't them.

She said that the people in the story appear how the reader envisions them. So then… they appeared like that because he had envisioned them like that?

Hard to believe, right?

The "king" of this world was in actuality his sworn enemy. His little brother figure, a reportedly renowned thief. His rival, now a legendary sailor.

And yet they had not changed in their personalities. His rival was still good at heart, yet stubborn, and his little brother was still inquisitive as always. His enemy, though apparently a king, was still conniving.

Still, his newest friend, she… she was struck down in the act of protecting him. And what was worse, it was by somebody she had cared about… maybe even somebody she loved. The object of her affections just laughed at this. Laughed! Like she had meant nothing to him!

It was true that she had essentially used him too, but… he didn't hold it against her. She was good intended, and just wanted to see her friend again… and now she was gone.

Raw emotion surged through him: sadness, rage, and hatred. He felt nothing rings, red, green and purple burst from his current nemesis, the object his wrath, and were absorbed into his body.

A fiery orange aura burst from his body, and surrounded him. He screamed a primal scream as twin white stripes appeared traveling from his forehead, to all the way down his top spike. Following, his fur turned a deep indigo.

His wrists and ankles glowed, and four shining golden rings appeared on them. Conversely, his white gloves and trademark sneakers disappeared.

"**Prayers - Sadness - Rage - Hatred - Joy - Pleasure - Wishes - The seven worlds that make up the stories. These are the seven World Rings that bind these pages together."**

Currently, however, he only possessed a fraction of these powers.

But they would be enough…

ENOUGH TO MAKE HIM PAY!

* * *

Author's Notes-

Darkspine Sonic was an interesting twist on Sonic's super form. That, and the entire circumstances behind the transformation is also probably one of the first times we have ever seen Sonic get PISSED towards his enemy, and practically go for the kill.


	11. Excalibur Sonic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic.**

**Excalibur Sonic**

Betrayal. Such an ugly word, with ugly connotations. And to top it off it was coming from a friend.

It was a new concept for him. His latest foe, an armored, multi-armed titan, hovered in a red-purple void. Certainly imposing, even not considering the four massive swords, sharpened to the extent where reality itself seemed to be cut by their very movements.

The two didn't start out that way though. She summoned him to this world, requesting his aid, and they had traveled together through this new land for quite some time.

But then, once he thought that the day was won, she betrayed him, and cast all of their adventures to the wind.

In all his travels, and all his running he'd met with many people, and made many new friends and allies.

Sure, he'd admit that he didn't hit it off right away with many of those friends. Rather, he or they often hit each other first, literally.

But after a while they'd come to respect each other. They still often had their disagreements, but at the same time they were people that he knew had his back, that he could trust with his life, and if anything did go wrong, it certainly wasn't on part of them.

Now, he was here in another new world, another location. Once again, he adapted, and explored the new terrain. It was a world of magic and lush forests, of snow and ancient fortresses.

Once again, he recognized people from his home, and once again, although they were different people, they were still the same in personality and actions.

Well, he smirked, except for one. She who was usually hyper and persistent, was now level headed and calm, a more wise figure, (Not to say that the one he knew wasn't wise in her own way).

His best friend was now a blacksmith, (he sure loved his machines) and the rest of his friends had all appeared as guises in this world. One was still a headstrong yet gullible knight. Another was still his serious and brooding self, following his own type of darkness. Yet another saw himself as a protector, focused on justice at all costs, and the next was a girl dutiful to extreme. The last one was cocky and quick, as if he was always trying to prove he was the best.

(Though if there was one thing he was thankful for, it was that his worst enemy had not reappeared)

Unlike the last time this had happened to him though, he himself was changed. He looked at his right hand, at the metal gauntlet that covered it and the magnificent sword he wielded.

He'd once said that he'd never wield a weapon, that he wouldn't be caught dead using one, so the irony wasn't lost on him.

But… this was different. When he usually fought, it was up close and personal. It was like it was his way of showing his respect to his opponents, by fighting them himself. This blade was merely a manifestation of that. His principles weren't being violated.

Once more, he was fighting, but oddly the situation had turned. He wasn't fighting to save the world this time, he was fighting to destroy it and end it. He wasn't trying to be heartless, and he wasn't trying to oppress those who loved this land.

But as before, he was always moving forward to the next adventure. His opponent wanted to bring everything to a standstill. There would be no change, no adaption, and no opportunity for new things to occur. It would become stagnant and boring. it wouldn't be living and it wouldn't be freedom.

He held his blade up to the sky in tribute. It started glowing a bright golden light, and five other swords appeared:

-a pair of heavy, short, spiked swords,

-a rapier shrouded in flames,

-a large curved claymore filled with an immortal life force,

-another dual pair, this set resembling wings, or feathers,

-and the final an arrow-shaped dagger glowing green.

They orbited around his and shined their own light into it.

"_As I live, to rule by the sword…"_

That light seemed to flow all over him, and solidifed itself into metallic segments. The metal segments then merged altogether over his body, forming a golden, impenetrable suit of armor, and a bright red cape came from his waist. His spines also were covered, and the visor for his helmet lowered, covering his face.

"…_slashing thru the every inch of the power the power in you…"_

He thrust his sword in front of him, and it shone even brighter. Its cross guard and blade became more intricate, with golden carvings and runes over them. Its aura solidified, forming a gold "outline" around its edges.

"_As I sit and as I stand, by the table I command my kingdom…"_

His transformation completed, he held his sword towards his opponent, and rose into the air to face her.

"_I'm the Knight of the Wind..."_

Despite her betrayal, he knew that she wasn't evil, just… afraid… afraid of losing that she known all her life.

But she'd never grow, never move forward unless she did.

And he would show her. He would show her how to run forward.

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

I gotta say, Excalibur Sonic's armor and sword were very well done in that game. Now they've got me curious as to what other super forms may appear in the future.

(Though I've got my fingers crossed for Hyper Sonic)


	12. Jet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic.  
**

**Jet**

It was a dark night. He stood alone atop a rooftop, his Extreme Gear under his arm. He stared off into the metallic canyons, watching the city's nightlife through his blue eyes.

He thought to himself about all that he had obtained so far in his fifteen years. He had a ship, and he had a crew. Through his travels had gained treasure and wealth. And he had fame… but most importantly, his accomplishment of earning the title of; "Fastest Thing Alive."

And several times challengers had come along to try and take that title. (They all lost, of course)

Why did he try to maintain the title? Well, to be truthful, does anybody like to have what they've worked for taken away? No! If they have any will, any strength, they fight to their last breath to maintain it.

Then one day, **he** came along. Here one instant, and gone the next in a flash of blue wind.

He glanced at his Gear being held in his arms, and found himself clenching his fists… and he snarled, dropping the board, his most cherished possession, on the floor next to him in a moment of frustration.

He'd practiced for hours each day, reaching new speeds and heights.

And then his Rival came. Here was a challenge to him. Of course he'd heard about him, this world-saving hero. He couldn't care less most of the time…for the most part. True he was grateful that the world had been saved several times over thanks to his intervention… he was a thief as well, after all, and thieves didn't get to steal from others when the world was destroyed and everybody was dead.

But then he realized that his very own title wasn't even unique. For his Rival also held the same title as he! For all the people to call his rival "The Fastest Thing Alive?" It was impossible. It was as if all the accomplishments that he'd made in all the races were null and void!

So he did his research in his disbelief. His Rival really was that fast! And the thing is… he did it all on his own. He used no Gear, no component outside of his own body, and his own mind. He could actually reach those speeds on his own power!

As a bird, he could fly on his own. Hawks were among the fastest birds in the sky, yes. But his Rival had surpassed where he himself had never been able to accomplish.

As fast as his Extreme Gear made him, it was all artificial. His board would never reach those speeds. There was no hardware, no technology that would give his Gear the speed and control needed. He asked… no he'd ordered his mechanic to make his Gear faster, anything to beat him!

She listened and obeyed. Months passed, and she'd done all she could. Given her skill, he knew he would have to be a fool to believe otherwise. His Gear was running better now, smoother… and above all… _**faster**__._

But it still wasn't enough. His rival still was faster. His rival still beat him… and the truth hurt.

As fast as he could fly on his own, he could not beat him. And while he himself wasn't slow on his feet… the other had him beat on that regard by an incomprehensible amount already.

So what was the point?

He'd entered a stage of denial, not wanting to believe it and found himself thinking back to the first time he and his Rival had met, one night in this metallic city.

He easily had his Rival beat, outmaneuvering him on his Gear. This action had restored the confidence that he was afraid of losing.

"_So you're supposed to be the fastest thing alive? What a joke!"_

But then he'd later realized the absurdity of it all and it came crumbling down… He… this land-bound individual, could have easily caught him, BEATEN him soundly and easily, if he'd ran on his own two feet!

Did he pity him?

Did he feel that he, the leader of the Babylon Rogues, was so little a challenge that he had to lower himself to using a gear that he had no experience on in order to make it a challenge even worth considering?

Did he just on a whim feel like giving himself a handicap just for the sake of humoring his opponent's ego? (Something that he now realized was ironic given how he was guilty of the same showboating in his own races. It certainly **wasn't **so funny when the shoe was on the other foot).

He then grew worried, and observed from the shadows. His rival began improving with his gear, and at much a far faster rate than he himself had done! Apparently his own innate talent for speed accelerated his learning process!

In fact, to the extent the worry turned into fear and another blow to his pride was made.

He'd then let his fear get to him. He placed the order to have their next race rigged, that his opponent's Gear would fail, ensuring him the race. He'd finally done it!

He'd won!

But…again… he'd realized, he'd reached his lowest point. Even he… even a thief like him had known and appreciated the worth of a challenge. Even he had some HONOR! And yet he'd cheated in a race that was supposed to be on equal terms, where if he had any confidence in his own skill, then such measures would have been unnecessary.

Months passed, and he later made a wish… a wish for the power to beat him, and using a power from his ancient home… had used that power… but once again… his opponent had managed to do the same.

What was it that made him special? What was it that made him able to learn so quickly?

He didn't know.

And yet deep within underneath his fear…he'd enjoyed it. He'd learned. So many people had challenged him, and so many had lost. So much so that he'd realized how boring it was, and how long it had been since he'd felt the thrill of racing against a worthy adversary.

In subsequent races, he'd demanded that their races be fair. He'd beat him on his own terms. He'd beat him in what HE himself was good at.

And if he lost a couple of times…so what? Amazing though… how his own pride had blinded him to it. He couldn't be good at everything…

"Jet?"

"Boss?"

He was brought out of his musings by his companions' voices, signifying their arrival. In their arms they held a small group of gems… seven to be precise, of varying colors.

"_Huh… is this what he's after all the time?"_ Eyeing the green one, he'd picked it up out of her arms and stared into its faceted depths.

It was brilliant. He felt power surge through him…It wasn't…unnatural though…

He'd heard of these gems and their legends… that they could unleash power… power unique to each person... It was why he'd once needed them to obtain the secrets of his ancestors.

And yet… did he ever use them himself? Did he ever think of them as more than a means to get rich? Or to bring up the past?

If so… this power… was it truly his this time, with no strings attached?

The remaining six as if they responded to his thoughts, levitated out of his companions arms and orbited him…

He felt words coming to him…

**"The servers are the seven chaos emeralds."**

**"Chaos is power…enriched by the heart..."** _This power… it's not theirs… it's… HIM?"_

**"The controller is the one that unifies the chaos…**" _His to control…and his to use?"_

A power far greater than that he'd experianced from his ancestral home flowed into him. In a flash of light, he changed, his feathers, normally a deep green… turned a brilliant, shining blue. His sneakers turned a midnight black, the black flames shining a bright red. A flaring aura emanated from him.

Hovering there without use of either his wings or his Extreme Gear, he felt this… this power as a true extension of himself.

Turning to face the horizon, the immeasurable distance. He knew his Rival would be out there somewhere… waiting for the challenge. It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them.

Anytime…

…Anyplace.

Smiling, he thought to himself; "_Now, let's see who truly is the fastest."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Jet has never had a super form in cannon, so I gave him one with his introspection. Namely, he realizes that Sonic is the one opponent who has pushed him to his limits.


	13. Chip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic.**

**Chip**

Days into weeks, weeks into months, months into years….

He'd existed for countless eons.

He actually wasn't sure about where he began, and where he'd ended… All he knew was that at some point, deep within his slumber, he'd… feel….that now was the time that he should awaken.

And so he did.

But he wasn't alone, no…

**He **also existed alongside him, deep within their domain. The two would always awaken and "meet" at the appropriate time. But they never got along. The two always acted on their appropriate instinct. His was to create and protect, whereas the other was to kill and destroy.

Truthfully, he couldn't explain why this had to be. He couldn't even explain why neither of them ever seemed to win or lose. It was always a stalemate. Once they calmed, they faded away into their slumber to begin anew at the appropriate time…

The other was the primary presence in his life. But that's not to say that he wasn't truly unaware of things in his slumber. Though he did not dream while asleep, every moment of his existence, he could... (he didn't know whether or not to say he felt or saw), lights.

Tiny pinpoints of lights flickering. None of them ever stayed for longer than a few seconds…

…except when he awoke. And then, in that time the lights shown their brightest… and their duration slowed… or lasted longer. But it generally wasn't something he could contemplate too often… mostly he was busy with trying to fight the other at the time.

And when the battle was over, slumber came again.

Then one day, he awoke sooner than expected. He knew instinctively that something was wrong, as usually, when he awoke, it was gently, as if he was slowly being reminded that now was the time.

This was different. It was a massive impact, a piercing din to his consciousness that screamed at him. This had never happened before in his existence! He was confused, and dare he say it-scared? What exactly was there that could frighten a physical manifestation of the earth itself?

Through the dark void, he searched for something, anything that would stabilize him, allow him to stop and clear his mind, and figure out how to proceed.

Yet there was nothing but confusion and fear in that moment…and perhaps it was fortunate, for his eternal foe was also affected. Thus, neither of them were prepared to battle. His opponent could not withstand its own power, and retreated into a dormant state to recover...

...but he would reawaken. The only question was would he have any opposition this time?

As his consciousness hurtled about in turmoil, he sensed something. Focusing further, he found it… some kind of energy, some kind of new presence. Comparatively, he'd have to say that it was like the points of light that he always sensed… but it shined much brighter. He didn't know what it was, but being near it allowed him to be calm, and actually think clearly. But it was moving fast, almost too fast for him to keep up.

Having only one shot, with his waning strength, he flung himself, his consciousness at the presence… and felt himself latch on successfully.

He'd done it! Those were his last approximate thoughts before he'd blacked out completely.

When he'd awoken, he found himself... in an unusual state of being. His body was different, and he didn't even know who he was. Now what was he supposed to do?

But he didn't have to worry. Somebody was there to help him.

That person guided him. It turned out he was on a bit of a quest too, one to restore the world, and himself. But still that could wait. He was awestruck at the world itself! All his waking moments were fighting, and all else was slumber. Never anything like this! So many things to do, people to meet!

And the food. Cannot forget the food. Especially chocolate!

Eventually though, his memory returned to him. And it was with a sadness that realized that he could not forsake his role. Could not enjoy this new life any longer. But... he didn't have to do it alone. His new friend stood by him to help!

Now they both faced off against his ageless enemy. His friend needed a chance to recover though. He had done all the fighting during their adventures together.

So he would step up. It was his turn now!

He knew his purpose!

_I see it…_

"Seven Lights of the earth rekindle! Awaken, and gather here to me!" Power from all accross the world.

**_I see it now..._**

He felt his power return!

**_It's always been inside of me..._**

That which he had lost when he'd been awoken abruptly!

**_And now it's all within my reach…_**

Seven temples came to him, all interlocking and forming a new body for him, a massive golem, and from within those, seven gems of power to his friend, rejuvenating him.

He resided in the golem's center in a meditative stance, his energy glowing and pulsing like a heart beating. Though his eyes were shut, he could still "feel" the life force of the planet itself, and the people that lived upon it, all appearing to him as billions of lights, as if he were both awake and asleep at the same time.

**To his surprise, he found that he could go even deeper. Their most hidden thoughts and deepest desires all lay there before him, running alongside his.**

**_Endless Possibility_...** that he'd never considered.

He'd experienced things he'd never known.

This was truly living.

* * *

**Authors note:**

Hopefully I captured Chip well. I wanted to establish his sense of naïveté and his excitement for truly seeing the world.


	14. Dr Eggman

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

**Dr. Eggman**

_At an obscure location..._

A door opened, showing the black silhouette of an overweight individual.

Said large figure entered into a metallic hallway. At closer inspection, one would notice that the figure displayed signs of injuries. There were cuts and bruises on his body. His trademark red and black uniform was completely in tatters.

Wisps of smoke still curled from his frame. Humorously, his large mustache, one of the few things he prided on about his appearance, was blacked and smoldered on one side, its frayed edges still alit with a small flame. Almost absently, the figure reached up with a gloved hand, and with two fingers, pinched out the tiny flame.

The man laboriously waddled into the room. As he did, the base slowly began to come to life. Bio-sensors activated, registering his appearance, frame, and life signs, verifying that his presence was to be allowed.

As if confirming, lights activated one by one, until an intricate laboratory hallway was revealed.

This lab was devoid of human assistance, but rather several android components had activated, servos and gears whirring and clicking. Multiple robots of different shapes and sizes were milling about in their preprogrammed assignments.

The figure absently held out his arms as he walked. A pair of robotic extended out of a panel in the wall, claimed his red jacket, taking it away to be repaired, and replacing it with a red robe of the same color, bearing his emblem on the back.

An easy chair on robotic wheels rolled up behind him, and upon it he sat down heavily, exhaling in a deep sigh before reclining, one hand resting over his face, as if in deep contemplation. He wearily reached forward with his other hand and pressed a button on the armrest with a finger, and the chair continually moved on its own power.

The chair and its tired occupant then proceeded down several hallways, machinery activating as it moved on a pre-programmed track, passing numerous labs and observation areas experiments, many of which were items he'd collected during his expeditions.

-A large containment unit. Inside lay a small pool of blue water. It didn't seem ordinary, but every so often, it would jostle and flow… almost as if it were alive. As if to confirm this, the pool shimmered, and a metallic head rose up out of the pool, looked around for a few seconds, and then melted back into itself.

-Further down the line was a large green stasis tube. Inside stood a small blue robot, possessing sharp spines and a rocket engine in its abdomen. Curiously, although the robot itself was seemingly deactivated, its red pupils shifted slightly to the left, following the scientist as he traveled….

-A repair station. This one came from an ocean salvage, providing materials for this project. Another small robot was being constructed, and with his own innovations, it would be back up and running in a relatively short amount of time. Already, its form was 75% completed. Most striking about the robot though, was the large golden crest that adorned its forehead.

-Another examination area, a cold-storage lab. Through the observation window, floating in pools of preservation fluid, floated deceased humanoid figures. Both were covered completely in black skin with red highlights. But while one was human-sized with proportions to match, another was hulking, about 10-15 feet tall, with an extremely dense musculature. The final two specimens were a batlike creature, and a small mollusk-like one with a single eye.

-Finally, another workstation had a purple carpet with an intricate patter laying on lab table. Supposedly the remnant of an ancient civilization, but so far his analysis had not yielded results for either science or money.

The chair and occupant stopped inside a small observatory. All that was present in here was a single table and a small sofa to facing a wall.

For a few moments, silence reigned in the room, as the chair's occupant made no movement from his previous contemplative posture.

A whirling sound penetrated the stillness, and its source, a small robot resembling a red beetle on wheels with two metal arms rolled up alongside, holding a small plate with a wine glass, and some deviled eggs. It placed it on a table next to the doctor, and then it rolled away speedily and silently, with no acknowledgement from its master.

Finally the figure showed another sign of life. Ignoring the food and drink, he simply sighed and slouched forward, both hands clasped and resting over his mouth.

This base was his "home away from home," so to speak. It was one of the few places where disturbances would be at their minimum, be it from the various world governments or his amazingly persistent nemesis. Despite being a very busy man, he'd retreat up here periodically for some downtime. The familiarity of the environment would often spurn him to new realizations for his research, or simply give him clarity of mind.

Such was the case here. The big question that encompasses all: Why? Why did he continue to go on? Lately, it seems that all his endeavors, all his work ended in failure?

His obsessions, his goals…. Was he ever any closer to achieving them? Had his legacy been that of what he'd feared the most? He had a lot to look up to. Pressing a button on his chair, several holograms flashed before him, all that of famous scientists throughout history.

Nikolai Tesla… Albert Einstein…, and last, but certainly not least; Professer Gerald Robotnik.

That name to be truthful, is where it had began for him. It started with his Grandfather, (Despite himself being somewhat depressed at this moment, the man felt himself swell up with pride).

Cited as most brilliant scientific mind in the world. The man who would usher in a veritable golden age of science. Although to be fair it, it would be best to describe him as an "omnidisciplinary scientist" (A.N. Thank you tvtropes!). It didn't matter what field he'd always seemed to excel in it! Robotics, mathematics, and especially biology and space exploration, it didn't matter!

However, it didn't matter in a another cruel fashion as well. Oh yes, he'd studied the historical records, read his grandfather's personal diary. How in the end, despite all his good work, his grandfather's work was all derided and insulted by those who called him foolish. that his ultimate goal in science was treading close to playing God. How those who feared what he'd finally accomplished had him persecuted unjustly, and he died a shadow of himself, broken.

The man didn't view himself as being biased in the favor of his grandfather, no... He'd read statements from a variety of sources. Journals, newspapers, politics. He'd even hacked the most top secret files from those accursed G.U.N. reports.

And yet recently, the most cruel irony was revealed. His grandfather, as he recently discovered, was in truth a hero. He'd been trying to protect the world from something that would have destroyed them completely, and he did it all thanks to science. The man would watch, after the extraterrestrial invasion had occurred and been detained by yet another one of his grandfather's work, this one being his ultimate project. The mass press conferences held throughout the world, in different countries and languages. They now hailed his grandfather. His grandfather's studies were now being released to the public, as some shallow form of penance.

Hypocrites. But what of the loss?! What of the knowledge that his Grandfather directly possessed, and would continue to possess?! Had his grandfather lived, who knows how advanced the world of today would be?! His grandfather's peak achievement alone had been overlooked, downplayed. No doubt the governments wanted to keep the results secluded for the "select few" various hidden Illuminati-esque organizations he knew were at wait in the shadows.

And what of himself? he loved science. Loved learning just the 'why' of things. What made the clock tick, so to speak. So he decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps, to become a great scientist and learn all the answers. The emblem that adorned the faces of his many machines modeled after his Grandfather's space station, orbiting up in the sky.

But how to top that?!

The figure brought his hand to his chin again, recalling a fond memory...

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Three children were standing in the middle of a laboratory. They had been escorted there by one of the G.U.N. soldiers, who had dropped his aura of professionalism to smile and laugh with the three. Though, only two of the three had appreciated the gesture._

_The first boy was stocky in build, wearing dark spectacles, black pants and a red shirt, was too busy reading a book, Asimov's 'I Robot.' In his other hand, he held a group of papers, containing crude drawings a new multi purpose vehicle. Despite his age, he seemed to exhibit a high intellect and dignity. Though as a tradeoff, he found himself a bit of a recluse. Where other children played ball, he was attempting to use his mother's kitchenware to split atoms, for example. He wasn't completely antisocial though. Here and there he'd flash a small smile at the second child when she addressed him._

_The other child was a young girl, dressed in a blue shirt and skirt. Her outward personality was that of a bubbly, curious child, she was always trying to laugh and smile at things. Despite this though, she seemed very frail physically. She found herself catching her breath frequently, and sometimes her fatigue confined her to the station's hospital. Fortunately, this was one of her "good days."_

_The final child was a young boy. Unlike the first two which exhibited at least some form of confidence about themselves, he was very nervous and on edge. He rarely smiled, and often the only thing that could bring him out of his paranoia was the girl's infectious demeanor._

_Once they'd reached the lab, the soldier departed, leaving them amongst the bustling scientists and machinery, (much to the nervousness of the last child)._

_But this was only for a second, as the head scientist greeted the three. He was a heavyset man, balding with a large grayish mustache. But despite this, he was extremely jovial, and extroverted, always happy to talk to others. _

_At this, the bespectacled child had placed his book, dropped his characteristic bookishness, and rushed over, practically showing the drawings into his grandfather's hand; "Grandpa Gerald, look at this!"_

_The elder, knelt down, placing one hand on the child's shoulder to placate him, and with the other took the pages and scanned them over His expression changed from curiosity, to intense interest... _

"_My word, Ivo, you've really come along, these schematics are very impressive!"_

_The boy, Ivo beamed with pride. "I call it the External Environmental Go-cart," Or Egg-cart for short, cause it's shaped like an egg! It's a multi-purpose personal exploratory vehicle!"_

_Professor Gerald looked over the papers with appreciation; "Yes I see!...Multiple attachments for different terrains…personalized oxygen tanks… base for that contains the structure… helicopter blades, drill bits….."_

_Ivo continued, beaming with pride; "One day, I want to build machines that will do anything! Machines that will fly, swim, help explore!"_

"_By all means do It, Ivo! Gerald knelt before the boy. But don't forget the human factor. Your inventions should be built to better the lives, make people happy."_

_Ivo seemed to consider this. After turning to the other as well two, asking the girl about her health, and the boy about his family, he addressed them all together._

"_Now, I've a special treat for you today. He held up a container and unlocked it. Teasingly, he asked; "Are you ready? Ivo, Abraham, Maria, this is the key to my research. Through this, science can truly make our lives better." With that, the elderly scientist held up a brilliant gem, shining a bright red. Three children were brought into shock as they beheld the jewel. _

_Ivo felt his jaw drop. Already deemed a prodigy in his classes, he was immediately attempting to figure out what made the gem shine so brightly. It had no external power source, and the container it was taken out of was not empowering it. His eyes narrowed. Could it be responding to his Grandfather's touch? If not, is it responding on another level… Emotional perhaps? But if so…no… It can't be sentient?!_

_The second child, Maria, too was astounded and leaped to her feet in astonishment, and then, after a few moments, she took a few steps forward tentatively to get a closer look..._

_But, rather than stand strongly, this action appeared to tax her greatly, and she stumbled to her knees, coughing laboriously. Her grandfather was there in an instant, multiple emotions flowing through him. Foremost was guilt. His experiments concluded that the gem was harmless to people! It exhibited no radiation or poisons. _

_In his attempt to assist Maria, it led to him throwing the gem to the side carelessly…_

…_which was caught by Ivo. He couldn't believe that he was holding the gem! As if this day couldn't get any better! Entranced by it, the small boy turned it over and over, examining every facet to see what else could be determined, completely disregarding the plight of his cousin._

_The final child, Abraham's reaction differed as well. His eyes widened, which for him attracted attention as it revealed his unique heterochromia. One eye was a brilliant, shining blue, the other a deep piercing red. He recoiled slightly from the gem, as if he felt some kind of power, presence. _

_He glanced over his shoulder, and for a moment, thought he'd seen a ghastly black apparition… but Maria's coughing brought him back to reality, and he clumsily ran over to her to help support her. As he did so, he couldn't help but glare over at the first boy. Did he not care for his own flesh and blood? Did he only care for science and experiments?_

"_Are you alright, Maria?! Gerald asked the girl worriedly. Turning to a nearby assistant, he adopted a commanding presence and ordered; "Get me the extracted biomass inoculation from Project Shadow, NOW!" Then, soothingly; "Breath, Maria, easy…easy."_

_Ivo's eyes followed the assistant's movements as he pulled up a holographic screen, entered a phrase, and the rushed off to item receive station at the front of the lab._

_A minute later, the aid rushed over with a case. Gerald opened up, displaying a hypodermic needle. Rolling up Maria's sleeve, he felt for the vein and injected the hacking girl. __Then, amazingly in seconds her coughing slowed, and literally stopped! Maria herself was amazed. Normally, her coughing fit could land her in the hospital. But now, it was as if it never occurred! Gerald seemed to beam brightly. Ivo had scene that look on his grandfather's face. It was as if an experiment had been a success, or at least a step in success._

"_Grandfather… what is Project Shadow? " Ivo's voice cut through the silence. Gerald turned to see his grandson curiously sitting at the assistant's work station, reading the holographic notes left on the screen, the red gem still in his hands. It was fascinating information, really. But the sections that truly attracted the boy'sattention was the line "immortality project."_

_For the first time in his short life, Ivo had seen his grandfather hesitate, something he'd never done in regards to discussing science._

_After a few more moments; he answered; "An experiment, to be truthful Ivo. What I gave Maria was incomplete, though, once perfected, will give her and many people a future. My most prized project. With it, humanity will be able to achieve all they ever wanted to do in their lives. Complete unleashed potential. Heh… it's also a bit of a competition between myself and that of a colleague, Duke Soleanna…" He chooses to change the past in his experiments, while I choose to allow people to move forward."_

_Then, as if to change the subject, Gerald pressed a few buttons, shutting down the display and gently rtaking back the gem, much to Ivo's protest._

"_Now then for my final surprise. In your studies, you've learned about the Black Comet?" At the children's collective nod; " Every fifty years, it returns to Earth . Today, the ARK's probes have determined that in about..." he glanced at his watch, : "Oh! Two minutes, we'll have a firsthand view of it!" _

_The elderly scientist hurried over to another panel. Pressing it, the lights in the lab dimmed, and the window screens for the A.R.K. widened as the metal frames receded._

"_Computer, activate sunshields." At the Professor's verbal commands, a slight tint appeared to flow onto the screen._

"_And now… there!" He pointed to the corner of the screen. A brilliant red trail seemed to come into existence. Its presence illuminated the room and sky in a brilliant red._

_The room's four occupants all stared in awe, the previous plight all but forgotten. However, Ivo took a moment to stare back at the deactivated computer. _

_One final note on the form was still sticking out to his memory. Despite knowing how non-sentient animals were often used in scientific experiments, he had to know… why of all things… did his Grandfather choose to use a __**hedgehog**__ as the base?_

* * *

Looking, back on that moment, on many other moments like that… they are what inspired him in the past.

But then things changed. His grandfather's persecution had altered him and his whole family. His grandfather's downfall had sullied their name. The name "Robotnik" was now blacklisted, and met with scorn.

It angered him, but in hindsight, he supposed it was more so a scientific level rather than emotional. A great man of knowledge cast away… most importantly,… had his grandfather lived, he might have been able to show his him just how far he'd gone with his own studies…

His family was allowed the monetary assets from his grandfather, but any and all scientific discoveries would be closely monitored, if not confiscated, (Never let it be said that his grandfather and he weren't' the ONLY scientists in the family. Just… not all on the same level).

So he'd rededicated himself to his studies. Two years after the ARK incident, he'd made it into college, astounding everybody, and graduated within a year as a child prodigy. He traveled the world, and studied people and environments, often with his very inventions supporting him.

Human attachments fell by the wayside. What good did they do him? His grandfather loved people and his own family, but those that didn't agree with the government's regulations regarding the incident were silenced. Besides with his name and age at the time? Despite his I.Q. and credentials, most sill viewed him as nothing more than a child. Others stayed their distance, as the average person couldn't even understand him or his goals ninety percent of the time!

To him, a scientist seeks to understand! A scientist seeks to learn, and learn things continuously! Too look beyond that which is on the surface and explore inner workings. It's not even a concept exclusive to a scientist! Any ignorant fool can look within, and realize that things could be better! They could achieve far more than what they initially thought possible. But most people chose not to look, not to extend themselves outside of their comfort zone. So they remained stalemate.

His cousin; Maria? He didn't know what he'd thought of her. In hindsight… maybe he did feel remorse for her… she was the muse, the inspiration for many of his Grandfather's work. If anything, he respected that. But she was gone now, and nothing would bring her back. He'd guess that in his isolation, he'd forgotten about her in the years to come…

But… he did consider himself fortunate. Often, like-minded scientists were the only ones who'd stuck by him. Who refused to be ruled by conceived notions of bias, and flip-flop morality and emotional concerns. They were the ones who chose the acquisition of knowledge. For example, his attendance of that particular Italian University, under one of his many mentors, Professor Pickle, (An odd name to be such, but then again considering his current moniker, he felt he shouldn't really be throwing stones), disregarded anybody who made fun of his quirks, or those mocking his studies of the Gaia Manuscripts choosing instead to persist.

Plus, if there was the then-possibility that his grandfather had done wrong, they realized that his discoveries were valid, and that he himself was still a separate individual that should not have been scrutinized as such.

But despite his own achievements, he realized that none outside of science would ever take him as seriously. When his name came up upon his adulthood, only a select few sponsors would even consider him, despite his efforts. Others would denounce his efforts and ideas.

He supposed that that was why he'd grown to prefer working with robots as well. Robots (mostly), didn't judge you_. _Robots could always be improved, whether they wanted to or not. They were the perfect tool to learn with, one's that you could take apart and rebuild as many times as you want, and not lose forever. You could _understand_ robots. A world of such mechanical order, each doing their part… it would become more and more appealing a prospect each day.

As he studied more and more, he found that even some scientists would even draw the line at his experiments. The 'badnik' robot experiments were deemed to controversial to warrant exploration. Never mind the fact that it was only a starting point until he would be able to find a more suitable, air nobler power source. They would let popular opinion and superstition prevent them form learning! So what if a few animals had to power his machines! How is that any different from the fools who stuff themselves with cheeseburgers made by those same animals at a restaurant! In the end, he will make this world, now his world a better place

It was infuriating,and something that he always saw in his day to day life. These were the people that his Grandfather wanted to save?!

So then, he decided in his frustration, that if the world wouldn't respond by request, then it would respond by force. Using what little resources he had along with his genius intellect, he built himself up, gradually over the years, sometimes using aliases, a common but simplistic one being Julian Kintobor… He wasn't completely devoid of humanity though. He was always willing to lend an ear to a fellow scientist. And in his studies of humans, animals, and anthromorphs, he wouldn't mind do a charitable deed here and there, like say, letting someone inside his dwelling to take shelter from the rain…

(Strikingly, he seemed to have a trouble remembering much about that time. And yet… a brown hedgehog is the only thing he really remembers …)

Before long, he was ready. He'd attempted to make his mark on the world. He'd built up a base and from there his robotic armies were completed.

And then **he** appeared.

The blue one, you know.

Here was one who outright defied everything that he studied. His unique abilities simply should not be. If he the human scientist was personify order, then this one, blue speedy, hedgehog was that of chaos. He admitted that he'd been caught off guard at the speedy one's appearance. After all, who wouldn't be? He rationalized that he had to learn from this and adapt from this first loss, on the off chance that it happened again.

Little did he know that this defeat would eventually become a constant factor.

Time and time again, the blue adolescent would show up. He would fight through all his scientist's traps and robots, like a mouse in a maze attempting to reach a prize. soon, others like him joined their battles, with their own physics-defying abilities.

Any normal person might have given up at this time. after so much loss and wasted effort. That was where he was now.

...So why didn't he? Why did he still feel the urge to continue?

The man looked up, and activated a screen. A hologram appeared from a projector, displaying a stream of flowing images. His Grandfather. Four hedgehogs, one blue, black, white, and pink. A two-tailed fox, a red echidna. Multiple robots he'd built over the years, childhood pictures and memories. In his mind, he tried to think, to remember. Why was it he persisted?

The answer...was the scientist in him. it was his saving grace. In a sense, he realized that he'd begun to view their rivalry as one big experiment, with many components, stimuli, and results.

Frustrations were to be expected.

Failures did occur.

But even with that, sometimes the result that you weren't expecting is still beneficial, sometimes even more valuable.

Through this nemesis, he'd been motivated. He dedicated himself to creating the process, the experiment that his nemesis couldn't defeat, and look what his nemesis had led him to discover!

If he hadn't defeated him the first time, he'd never have encountered the seventh of the mysterious gems that lay hidden in the world! Prior to this he'd thought there had only been six!

If his nemesis hadn't destroyed his space station, he would never had discovered the island floating in the sky, as well as remnants of an ancient civilization, possessing of technology at even he himself or his grandfather could produce, (Yet). Neither would he have found an _eighth gem, _this one able to act as either a conduit or controller of them all_._

-He'd discovered a living being composed entire of liquid.

-Several extraterrestrial races, from hostile to benevolent.

-A being so ancient, so powerful that it, to put it in layman's terms, 'ate dimensions for lunch!'

-Two kaiju that resided deep in slumber within the earth itself!

-Historical artifacts of precursors long forgotten.

-He even was inspired to upgrade his robots better and better with each defeat!

It was a scientist's paradise! He'd spent many an hour, in between his grander schemes, reviewing experimenting with these results. THAT was why he'd never stop trying. What scientist would give up this process, when it has borne so much tantalizing fruit! Through his nemesis, he was answering questions of the ages!

That what was motivating him. His goals were no longer simply set on mere world domination, to take the planet by force, (Though he'd never admit it out loud). It had grown beyond that.

A small grin seemed to break the man's melancholy demeanor with this epiphany. But then, his eyes narrowed as he ruefully recalled another expedition.

He'd met… **himself**.. At least... That's what he'd thought at first...

Though the truth came out, and it turned out that he was oddly mistaken, and in retrospect, he shouldn't have been surprised, (After all, time travel tends to be anything **but** normal).

He'd discovered that he had a legacy in the future. Nothing so much as a son or daughter, (As the thought of his having a family was not some-thing he'd considered as of yet), but rather, a very disgruntled, (to say the least), descendant from roughly 200 years down the line.

Truth be told, he'd been expecting to hear tales of how the Robotnik name had been esteemed in the future. Surely it was synonomous with greatness?

**Wrong**.

This descendant come to think of it, was a complete madman. He carried his name… but he did not have any of the personality, any of the curiosity, no, the class, that came with being a dignified scientist, least of all one of HIS family!

And the worst of it? His "Nega" self, claimed that their family name was never thought of anything useful. That due to the past failures of himself and his Grandfather, that nothing came of his name!

Failures!? He refused to believe this. In truth, why choose to believe the words of such a madman. It was positively infuriating!

And yet… a scientist must take into account the possibility of failure. The possibility of something going wrong and undesired results occurring. So, now the man found himself asking:

How do I want to be remembered?

Truthfully, he didn't know. He hadn't ever considered what would happen upon his death, knowing that he'd cheated it so many times. And after all, with his Grandfather's research in his possession, he'd might even defeat he'd found solace in thinking of his past endeavors. Who was he to assume time would be a definite. He'd _**been**_ to a planet that was the very embodiment of time itself! His own nemesis can manipulate time and space, and shape things to his outcome!

His future was not set in stone, and his achievements were worth something. But...in this current moment...he decided to make a bit of a change. Nobody usually sees the exact moment of their demise coming. And whether or not he would care as to what people had thought of him...well, much like his grandfather's example, he did not want to see all his work go to waste.

So it was time to implement something else. Nothing major, but rather, what his Grandfather had said was paramount to a scientist; taking records.

He activated a holographic computer installed on his chair, and typed in some precise instructions.

For the next couple of hours, he set his machines to work. Every experiment, every discovery, every adventure that he'd had would be documented, recorded, and authenticated by himself.

Next, selective records would be sent out to different scientists, psychologists, and teachers all over the world under different pseudonyms to be analyzed and relayed back to him, to further back his cause.

Each of his weapons programs would be triple-encrypted on multiple levels. From personal experience, he knew how easily it was for somebody to unleash something that was better left buried. He wasn't going to be hypocritical and allow somebody else to do the same thing. But still… there were other forces out in this universe, and the world would not be destroyed on or off his watch.

And now the final, most difficult part. Who would he leave his works to? Who would he mark as his heirs?

For a while, he researched. He debated with himself. Then he'd decided. There were only a select few people that he'd respected. In his introspection, he'd realized that maybe he couldn't be trusted to decide fully.

To Abraham Tower, he'd leave his weaponry and robots.

To a budding young fox prodigy he'd viewed as a son and equal in the field of robotics, he'd leave all his schematics and his fleet of airships and machines. He smiled to himself. He knew the boy would manage to use them for the better of the world.

All of his and his grandfather's scientific knowledge, especially his gathered would be sent to pre-screened labs, hospitals, universities, and schools. By the time the government even acts, it will have been too late to censor the data.

To his Grandfather's most prized creation, he'd left his everything about his departed cousin, and the access codes to the ARK's deepest vaults. He'd also asked, that as a personal favor, that he watch over all of his works as the years pass, makes sure that the right people do the right thing, that if not for himself, that he consider it a favor from his Grandfather, and Maria.

All of the data on the ancient civilizations, he'd leave to the Guardian. His own results were inconclusive on several things, but maybe he'd be able to get something out of it. At the very least it would give him something better to do than babysit that rock all day.

And to his true nemesis? The one to whom he owed more than any save for his grandfather?

The one who essentially has enabled him to get this far and even contemplate this very course of actions. He pressed a button. Seven gems holographically displayed before him. They truly weren't his to give… but if anybody would be able to know what to do with them, it's him. He leaves the 7 Chaos Emeralds…

… and… what else. There had to be something else that he could leave him. And it would have to be…. poetic… a symbol of everything they'd been through together…

A speech? No, he'd never sit still long enough to listen. It would also be insulting to his nemesis' character.

Money? No, he'd never stay in one spot long enough to use it. (Though he would consider a trust fund in a credit card for a food while on the go… he mused silently).

He snapped his fingers as it hit him. The man issued a command into an intercom. While he waited, he quickly typed up a set of instructions onto his keypad, and transferred them onto a small data card.

After a few moments, the blue robot slowly walked into the room, now activated and released from its stasis. Standing before him, it awaited its master's man walked up to the robot, and via verbal command, a panel opened up in its side, in which the man inserted the data card containing the robot's instructions upon his potential demise. The robot would track down his nemesis and deliver the message.

He then activated the robot's visual camera and speech recorder. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself, and solemnly, truthfully uttered his words;

"Thank you."

That was it.

All that needed to be said.

He dismissed the robot, which walked back to its containment area.

The man felt himself renewed in mind. Turning, he pressed a button, and just like the memory of over fifty years ago, shutters opened slowly, revealing the outside as a dark grey landscape, surrounded by craters and dust through the window.

And up in the sky… the earth itself.

He'd built this base up here to remind himself… to remind himself of all he grew up with.

To the left, in the night sky, he saw the A.R.K., its numerous lights and beacons glowing brightly, its face looking at the world.

How did his grandfather view the earth?

How will his descendant look upon it? Now then, he stood up and re-energized, started to walk of his lounge, rather than use the automated chair.

"_I must play this game by my rules…"_

The whirling sound occurred again, and the same robot bug from earlier rolled up to him, this time holding up a brand new red jacket.

"_I will, conquer the world with tools…"_

The man smiled to himself, taking the offered jacket.

"_I will succeed, and you will see…"_

Well, that business was done. He strode down the hall, almost merrily, even whistling a tune to himself.

"…_that with my machines, there is no retreat…"_

Every so often, he'd order a command to a robot here and there.

An alarm went off, and a hologram appeared before him. It showed his nemesis running along through a green field. The man stared at it for a moment, then laughed loudly, and to his surprise, he found himself _running_ the rest of the way to his cherished Egg-cart, his earlier depression gone.

The automated repairs completed, he leaped in and activated it. Scrolling through the H.U.D. screens, he attempted to decide which attachment to use.

Decisions, decisions… Oh! That would be perfect! Well, he was feeling nostalgic today, anyway. A long, thick metal chain was attached via robots to the bottom of his ship, and on the other end... a giant orange-and-brown wrecking ball.

Upon completion, the craft lifted up, and the canopy sealed over its occupant, and it rocketed out through the airlock doors, the wrecking ball trailing behind it, through the void of space to the planet below, its occupant gleefully laughing as its targeting systems enabled it to home in for another battle...

"_I am the Eggman, that's' what I am,"_

...casting one final look at the A.R.K. as his craft zoomed by, its face, his Grandfather's face now looking at him. Grinning back, he pressed the accelerator, continuing to achieve his destiny.

"_I am the Eggman, I got the Master, Master Plan."_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Wow! That was the longest introspection I've written. Amazing how the villains usually have the most to work with.

*Abraham Tower is the name of the G.U.N. Commander, as per the Archie Comic's Ian Flynn. I was too lazy to come up with a name for him myself.*

-I thought I'd go into Eggman's past here. Rather than make Eggman a complete sociopathic villain, I wanted to show the scientist side of him that idolized his grandfather, as he admitted in Sonic Adventure 2.

-Also, while I know that it's never been confirmed that Eggman grew up on the A.R.K., or how old he is, it helped the story for his development. Yes this would have to make Eggman well over fifty, but given the level of technology in the series, and his Grandfather's experiments, it's not too much of a stretch that Eggman might have used what he'd learned to extend his own life somehow.

Now, I initially planned Eggman to be the final chapter of this fic, partially because I don't know who else of significance I haven't covered. For now, I'll leave this open ended so that if I think of other characters, then I c an add them in.


End file.
